1. Field of the Invention
A protective incontinence hygiene pad for urethral catheter patients and in particular, a hygiene pad of increased comfort that is disposable for incontinent patients, such as stroke victims that also require a urethral catheter line, particularly with male patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of disposable diaper or diaper-like barriers for use with incontinent persons is well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,949, issued Nov. 23, 1993 to Karami et al., shows a disposable diaper with a barrier sheet that prevents waste material from escaping through the back of the diaper or through the sides of the pad. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,649, issued Apr. 23, 1991 to Goulter et al., shows a male undergarment for urinary incontinence.
Certain incontinence patients, such as stroke victims, who are either ambulatory or bedridden, require urinary catheters that are either inserted in the penis for males or the vagina for females for urinary incontinence, while at the same time requiring a conventional pad for bowel material incontinence. Drawbacks of the present pads used for incontinence are that they are bulky to the point of extreme discomfort, especially in the crotch area, and that there is no provision to accommodate a peripheral urethral catheter that must pass around or through the pad areas, while creating a seal that insures total sealing of the pad around the lower area of the body of the user to treat total incontinence.
The present invention provides for a very comfortable sealed pad that fits around the lower abdomen and genital area of the wearer that can prevent waste materials from leaking or falling from the pad, while at the same time accommodating a urethral catheter tube that can extend from the male or female organ and pass around the perimeter of the pad while the pad remains sealed. The reduction of bulkiness in the crotch area prevents chaffing and soreness, and is more comfortable for the wearer in any position.